Every Time
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto comes to visit his dad in Sharro. Laika picks him up at the airport and Netto bugs Laika. So what else is new? LaikaxNetto Fluff [One Shot]


Every time Netto came to Sharro Laika would pace around his room days before hand. Searchman would watch his operator pace but when he tried to say anything Laika would snap, "It's nothing," and continue to pace. Then Netto would come, they would complete whatever mission and he would return back to Japan. Simple as that, every time, nothing more or less to contemplate.

Searchman had started to get the feeling that Netto was a little wary of Laika when they were on a mission together because Laika had a tendency to take complete control of everything that was going on. Laika was a one team man and if you didn't know how to deal with it then it was too bad for you. Netto was fairly good a pressing Laika's buttons to be able to do something but still, Netto wasn't a follower and neither was Rockman.

That's why, when Netto and Rockman said they were coming up to visit, Searchman immediately became wary of Laika and his sudden mood changes. Normally Laika was quiet and anti-social to the point where it was bearable for Searchman to have his space but still somewhat understand what his operator was thinking. Now that the infernal pacing had started it would be impossible to get more then two words out of him at a time.

"Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

"Yes?" Laika replied tightly.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Laika replied and walked out of the room closing the door behind him with a firm hand.

Searchman watched his operator leave then he sighed unsure of whether to follow or stay where he was. He opted to stay after a few minutes and he sat down in his PET and silently began to polish his gun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laika watched as the plane slowly came down to earth. He waited for the terminal to open then walked inside to greet Netto. The brunette was fast asleep in his seat and Rockman was trying to wake him up.

"Netto-kun, get up, we're there!" Rockman said desperately.

"Five more minutes, Rockman," Netto said sleepily.

Laika reached over to try and wake him up. Another passenger brushed rudely against him and pushed Laika off balance. Laika fell forward and landed on Netto, jerking the smaller boy out of his peaceful slumber and making Laika blush like he had never blushed before.

"Ah!" Netto yelled out, very surprised. "I'm awake!"

Laika braced his arm against the airline seat and pushed himself off Netto. "Sorry," he said.

Netto looked up at Laika, his brown eyes still half closed. He yawned then smiled, "Nah, its okay. Hi Laika!" he said cheerfully.

Laika stood upright again, brushing off his uniform and doing his best to look stern as he always did. "Hello, Netto," he said.

Netto got out of the plane chair and stretched. "That was a really long plane ride," Netto groaned.

Laika walked next to Netto as they walked off the plane into the terminal. "Why did you come up here?" he asked.

Netto smiled at Laika, "Well, it's winter vacation, and papa is here doing research and he invited Rockman and I to come up. I thought I'd send you an e-mail telling you we were coming."

"Oh," Laika said.

Netto linked his hands behind his head as they walked to the baggage claim area. "Not to mention that even though that hanging out with papa is a lot of fun, waiting for him to get done with his work is boring," Netto made a face. Then he looked up at Laika, "So! What do you want to do?"

"What do I…" Laika repeated.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, papa said he won't be able to get off work until later tonight and it's only 8:30 pm, so do you want to do something?"

Laika looked at Netto with a blank expression for a few seconds then sighed, "Well, there really isn't much to do here," he said finally.

"Lair," Netto said, crossing his arms.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Laika asked, starting to feel the brief hints of annoyance he always got after spending so much time with Netto.

Netto looked thoughtful. "Well… is there any place to sled here?"

"Sled?" Laika asked.

Netto gave him and odd look as he pulled his suitcase off the conveyer belt. "Yeah, sled. Like riding down a hill on a sled."

Laika sighed, "I know what sledding is Netto, and no this is mostly a military base, there isn't much recreational fun to do here."

"So… what do you do for fun?" Netto asked as they walked out of the airport.

"Fun?" Laika asked.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Netto muttered.

Laika gave Netto an exasperated sigh, "Netto, I repeat, it's a military base. Your dad is here to do research and everyone else here is working."

"You're not working," Netto pointed out.

"That's not the point," Laika said.

"Laika-san has the week off," Searchman said. "The general decided he needed to take a break."

Netto gave Laika an odd look. "You're as bad as Enzan," he said.

Laika rolled his eyes; sometimes talking to Netto just did that to people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked to the hotel where Yuuichiro was staying at and checked in Netto. Laika helped Netto pull his suitcase upstairs and into his room because the elevator was out of order. Netto stretched and flopped onto the couch, his eyes half closed.

"I told you that you'd be tired," Rockman pointed out.

"Jet lag?" Laika asked.

Rockman nodded, "It's about 3:30 am in Electopia right now."

Netto sat up and shook his head, as if clearing it. "So," he said. "It's only 9:30 here."

Laika smiled at the sleepy Netto. "Maybe you should rest?" he suggested.

Netto glared at Laika, "I'm perfectly fine," he said huffily.

Laika sighed and sat on the couch next to Netto, "All right," he said. "But there isn't anything to do after dark here. It gets too cold."

Netto shrugged and leaned into the couch. "I don't care," he said crossly.

Laika raised an eyebrow, "You're very crabby aren't you?"

"No," Netto snapped back.

In the net Rockman slowly shook his head and Searchman gave Rockman a small smile. "He never listens," Rockman sighed.

"I know what you mean," Searchman said dryly.

Netto yawned again and Laika's amusement grew. It certainly was amazing how stubborn Netto could be. "Why are you fighting jet lag?" Laika asked.

"I want to see papa," Netto said.

Laika nodded, "Fair enough," he said under his breath. "How about you go to sleep and I promise to wake you up when he comes back to the hotel."

"Really?" Netto asked.

'Not like I have anything better to do,' Laika thought. He looked away from Netto's hopeful gaze blushing, "Sure," he said.

Netto smiled and hugged Laika. "Thanks," he said happily.

Laika turned a shade of red Searchman had never seen before on his operator. "Please stop," he said to Netto.

Netto released his friend and stretched out on the couch. He was asleep in a matter of minutes and Rockman entered his sleep cycle not long after. "Long day, huh Searchman?" Laika asked, looking at Netto.

"Yes, Laika-san," Searchman agreed.

Laika sighed and leaned into the couch. "A whole week, huh?" he asked.

Searchman nodded.

"Are there any places to sled around here?" he asked.

"There's a ski resort about ten miles away from the base," Searchman said.

Laika's lips quirked in a smile, "That sounds nice. I haven't been skiing in years."

"I know, Laika-san," Searchman said.

Netto winced in his sleep and shivered slightly. Laika sighed, took off his over coat, then draped it over Netto like a blanket. He noted with amusement that the garment actually covered Netto's body entirely. "One week," he said.

"Yeup."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuichiro put the magnetic key in the slot and opened the door to his hotel room. He walked inside and looked around. He smiled as he saw Netto on the couch with Laika's coat over him and Laika fast asleep, lying next to Netto. Laika's arm was around Netto as if he was trying to protect the smaller boy.

It was well past midnight, Sharro time and he expected to come back to something of the like. The light was still on and neither boy stirred when he turned it off. Yuuichiro grabbed a spare blanket out of the large closet in the room and put it over both of them. It's not like he'd send Laika home when it was -40 outside. He ruffled his son's hair and walked into his own bedroom, setting the alarm clock for 6:30 as he always did.

"Netto?" Laika asked sleepily.

"Mmm?" Netto replied.

"Your dad's back," Laika said.

"I know," Netto said quietly. "But it's cold."

Laika sighed, some things never changed. He stayed awake as Netto fell back asleep and gazed out of the frost encrusted window. He wondered how he got into that position in the first place. He probably just fell asleep and fell over, but still.

Searchman looked out of his PET as Laika fell back asleep. The older boy was for once not going to protest anything. The only time he acted like that was when he was with Netto-san, every time.

Mostly, anyways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluff ficlet for Yue /o/ Here ya go :3


End file.
